


Logan's fairy

by shinykidmilkshake



Series: Oneshots if you will [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fairy!AU, G/T, Giant/Tiny, fairy! random side, g/t sides, g/t story, human! logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinykidmilkshake/pseuds/shinykidmilkshake
Summary: Logan has lived here for 2 years now and has finally seen a fairy.
Series: Oneshots if you will [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835263
Kudos: 22





	Logan's fairy

**Author's Note:**

> The fairy can really be any side ya want them to be I personally think of them as Virgil .w.

**_Slam_ **

  
Logan had kicked the door shut his cupped hands being preoccupied. He uncupped his hands slowly peering down at the frozen form in his hand. The fairy was still unconscious and the heat from Logan’s hands had done little to reheat the small creature however it was still breathing. 

  
Logan let out a sigh. He had apparently been holding his breath. He then went for his bedroom, he didn’t bother trying to remove his winter clothing.   
He grabbed a heating pad and a blanket from his bed. He placed them neatly on his desk with the blanket over the heating pad. He then turned it on before placing the fairy on it. He then went a grabbed two more blankets placing them around the fairy carefully as to not cause any damage to its wings making a Mischief nest around it.

  
Looking at his work giving it a content nod. He then left his room to shed a layer or two of warm clothing.  
Logan came back with a steaming cup of coffee. He sat down heavy on his desk chair and Spahn in his chair slowly a few times, before his eyes fell on the fairy, who seemed to have repositioned itself cuddling deeper into the nest. 

  
Fairies had been a big part in the reason Logan had moved here. They were a more common site here, known for giving a small helping hand, so the best plan would have been to make a garden that could need a little helping hand, but despite that nothing had happened in the 2 years Logan had been here. No trace or signs of fairies near his home at all, but now there was a fairy in his home. 

  
He smiled to himself before placing his now finish cup on the desk, and resting his head on the desk starring gratefully at his fairy. 


End file.
